


Finally

by Kit0392



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Hint of feelings reveled, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mostly friendship, Natural magic, Nature, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit0392/pseuds/Kit0392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to tell Arthur about his magic but he doesn't know how. Nature takes it out of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction on here and in this particular category so I'm starting off light. I hope you guys like it and please, feel free to leave a comment, I'd like to know how I did on my first writing, that isn't school related, in a while. Thank you in advance!
> 
> -Kit

He’d done it. After a year of Arthur being King he had finally done it. Of course, it hadn’t been remotely easy but Merlin had done it. Granted, with the situation being as it was he didn’t have much of a choice. Still, he did it.  
They were on a hunting trip with some of the Knights, Gawaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon to be precise, and it was Merlin’s turn for the watch. Arthur didn’t know why he always insisted on the shift during the darkest part of the night, he figured it was because Merlin slept better afterwards knowing he wouldn’t be woken up before the break of dawn. How wrong Arthur was, how very, very wrong.

Merlin sat on a log during his watch, just shy of the tree line and waited until Elyan, whom he had relieved, was deep in sleep before he let it happen. He closed his eyes, tilted his head to the sky and opened himself up to the natural magic of the forest. He felt it course through his veins, he felt it brush against his skin and he sighed in pleasure.

He couldn’t do this much in Camelot, he didn’t have enough excuses to get away every night, hell, he didn’t even know how to explain to Giaus this amazing feeling, let alone why he wanted to wonder the forest in the dead of night. Merlin opened his eyes and smiles at what surrounded him. 

Little golden orbs, that could be mistakes as fireflies, enwrapped him in their glow. Merlin reached out to them, to the life of the forest, and felt like he was home, like he was safe from everyone and everything. He felt like he was back at home, with his mother and Will, cocooned in a blanket of warmth and certainty. Even though he knew Will to be gone, Merlin felt him, in this moment. 

Don’t get him wrong however, Camelot was home too, and he felt the forbidden, elusive touch of its King in this moment as well. He felt safer for it, because he knew his King would protect him, just as Merlin did. 

Not much time could’ve passed, no more than a few minutes surely, but when he let his eyes travel the campsite they locked onto a pair of disbelieving sky blue eyes. Merlin froze, unsure of what he should do. He had longed to tell Arthur about his magic, but he never found the right time or the right situation in which to bring it up. However, sitting on a log, surrounded by little orbs of life, did not seem the best way to do it.

He had wanted to ease Arthur into the idea of his manservant having magic, being magic really, but one cannot tempt fate a thousand times and not expect her to get a bit pissy. “Merlin?” His voice was filled with something like horrified awe, no…not horrified…incredulous. Merlin swallowed and suddenly found his throat dry. “Would you believe it if I said you were dreaming?” Merlin asked weakly. Arthur gave him a look and a sighed, visibly deflating, and slowly, because they weren’t getting the attention due them, the orbs faded.

“Would you care to explain what it is that I just saw?”  
Merlin shook his head no. “Let me rephrase that,” Arthur was sitting up now, looking for all the world that Merlin had killed his mother right before his very eyes. “you are going to explain what it is I just saw.” Merlin sighed, no time like the present. “I don’t know how to explain it. I was…tapping into the natural magic that is the forest.” Arthur made a keep going gesture. “It’s all around us, all the time, and it protects us, even after all we’ve done to harm it, be it by mistake or on purpose, it helps us. It keeps us safe at night, it hides us from what would want to do us harm, if we let it, if we trusted it.

“It’s such a wondrous feeling Arthur, its like…coming home after a long day of mucking out the stalls. It’s like, falling into a lovers arms.” Merlin’s voice drifted as he smiled at the thought, remembering the feeling he had just been exposed to. He didn’t notice that Arthur had gotten up and made his way to stand before him as his eyes had slid shut and he unconsciously called upon the little golden orbs again.

Arthur watched as they both were surrounded, as he saw Merlin slip into a different place, feeling what he had just described. Arthur felt it too, but he found it strange that what he felt was Merlin. He couldn’t describe it but he felt as if his manservant was surrounding him, as if Merlin was pressed against him, compliant and willing. But that wasn’t the case, Merlin was sitting at his feet, eyes closed, smile a mile wide. “How are you doing this?” he whispered in what was definitely awe.

Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur took a step back at the gold he saw there. “I am magic Sire, I can call out to the magic of nature and it comes to me, to converse with me, to keep me sane.” Arthur watched as the gold in Merlin’s striking blue eyes faded. “I wanted to tell you Arthur, I truly did, but…the time was never right.” Little by little Merlin’s smile faded. “I apologize for not telling you sooner, and having you find out this way.”

Arthur kept his eyes locked on those of his manservant, of his best friend, of his Merlin and a grin spread across his face. “We’ll discuss you being magic later, for now,” Arthur sat next to Merlin. “you can tell me more about tapping into natures magic.” A grin that out shined the sun lit up Merlin’s face as he shifted closer to his king, his best friend, his Arthur, and tried to explain, in more detail, the magic that literally surrounded them.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think?


End file.
